Favourite Pet
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Hiei Really Does Love His Fox... (FROM THE YYH KINK MEME; Pure Smut, Humiliation, petplay.)


_Title: Favourite Pet_  
 _Author: CanaanAlshea_  
 _Summary: Pure Smut, Humiliation, petplay. Hiei Really Does Love His Pet Fox..._  
 _Pairing: Hiei/Suichi!Kurama. PetPlay._  
 _Author Note: From the YYH KinkMeme; Kurama being treated like a pet. The full kink request was: ~I want Kurama being treated like a pet. Collared, forced to eat from a bowl, crawl around on hands and knees, wear a leash, everything (cages, tail-buttplug, optional). A pet that his master likes to have sex with of course though.~_

(Hiei POV)  
I knew he was afraid before I even reached the cellar. I could feel it coming out in waves, making my mouth water as I opened my Jagan to allow me access. The door opened loudly, metallic locks sliding out of place and hinges screaming. I purposefully kept it that way, did not oil it. I was the only one who could open the door, and the smell of his anxiety was too intoxicating. It slid shut automatically, echoing against black stone. I walked toward the couch and sat down, flipping calmly through a book I had borrowed from Kurama back when he still lived in the human world.

Before he came to live with me a year ago... I think I loved him once.

But, I'd come to realize I loved hurting him even more.

I understood Karasu now.

"Hello fox," I said calmly, setting my book down and leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees, "Have you been good while I was gone?" A light shuffling noise was my response, a sharp intake of breath. "Oh, so quiet," I smiled, "Are you still angry with me?"

Using my ki, I lit the candles set upon the walls, illuminating the room. Shadows threw themselves over the nude figure who was lying down in a silver cage; a kennel really, the top of it fashioned into a smooth oak desk which held chain-linked cuffs and a bullwhip. It was beautiful in that it was macabre. Currently 42 inches tall and 28 inches wide, it could be readjusted to be smaller or larger, depending on my mood.

Kurama opened his mouth, shut it again. He shook his head and whined. His kennel allowed him to sit up with his head tilted downward, to lie down with his legs curled. He mimed pawing at the door, long fingers scraping the bars. The stripes across his legs and back were still bright red, angry from the leather strap. I'd lashed him for crying yesterday; the lessons were just beginning to stick.

"Are you ready to be good?"

He nodded vigorously, a few strands of hair sticking to chapped lips.

"Speak, boy!"

"Yes Master. I'll..." he swallowed dryly, "be good."

I smiled, "We'll see." Standing, I leisurely made my way across the room, stretching to pop my shoulders and neck. I stopped in front of the cage, resting my hand on the top and checking for dust. It smelled of polish. Tilting my head, I met green eyes and he hesitantly smiled back.

"You disgust me..."

My Fox bowed his head, "Sorry...I know..." I could see the thick leather collar, the red marks beneath it from the rough material.

"You are a weak, worthless fuck..." He flinched and I grabbed his hair, yanking his head back, "Look at me!"

I raised my hand and backhanded him, blood smearing his cheek. Kurama cried out, and I hit him again for it. Again. Again. Until he was quiet.

I slapped and punched his face and head several times, just to see if he would be consistant with obeying. Every time his head flew back and sideways, he raised his head again, looking up at me. He parted trembling lips and when I held his bruised cheek in my hand, he nuzzled me, leaning into my touch.

Pathetic. Beautiful.

"What's this?" A sharp intake of breath.

"Ma-master? What-?"

I smacked him, pulled his head down by the hair and dug my claws into his back to keep him still.

"Did I tell you," I purred, stroking the new cuts, smearing blood, "Pretty fox, that you could take it out?"

Blood dripped onto my boots from his nose. His body vibrated, the sharp scent of fear spiking.

I pulled him back up to look at me. He screamed and dug his fingers into my thighs.

"No Master! ...you did not tell me I could take it out..."

I threw him back down, pushed him toward the kennel with the hell of my boot, "Go. Get it. Now."

I watched the graceful movements as he crawled back to the cage, shoulderblades shifting beneath his skin like a panther. I leaned back into the leather cushin, shaking my head, "I'm very disappointed with you, fox." He flinched, hesitating at the open door. His hair brushed over his shoulders as he leaned down, grabbing the object between his teeth. When he came back, he dropped it at my feet, keeping his eyes down. I didn't move. Kurama nuzzled my thigh, whining softly.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" I cocked my eyebrow expectantly.

"Please," he nudged me with his head, "Put it back in for me, Master? I won't take it out again."

"Since you asked nicely," I smiled, patted the sofa next to me. He hopped up using his hands and knees, folded himself elegantly over my lap with his battered ass in the air. I parted his cheeks, stroking the hole he'd stopped trying to hide from me.

"Tell me, Kurama," I picked up the plug, stroking the soft, white fur attatched to it to give him the appearance of a tail, "Why did you take it out?"

"It was...too big...It hurts...pet is sorry...it won't happen again!" He looked over his shoulder and whined.

I laughed, striking his rear, "I don't think you can keep that promise. It's SUPPOSED to hurt, you idiot." I smacked again, leaving red, hand-shaped welts. He cried out, scraping the couch with blunt nails. His tears left tracks on the leather.

"Open up."

Trembling fingers parted the smooth mounds of his rear, his entrance raw and he flushed with humiliation, completely exposed.

For his obedience, I granted him the kindness of mild lubrication, spitting to coat his hole. The plug went in slowly, and he shook violently with the effort not to pull away from me, making loud whining noises. When the flared edges brushed his rear, I pet the makeshift tail, "Now, where does this tail go?" A sharp intake of breath as I pressed with my thumb.

"My tail stays inside me," Kurama mumbled, bringing his hands up to rest next to his head, breathing erratically from the pain of the stretching. I kissed the small of his back, tracing the knobs of his spine, "That's a good pet."

I picked up a red leather leash from floor, snapping it through the circle of his collar. My fox tilted his head obligingly, eager to please me despite his reddened ass and the blood staining his teeth. I tugged it and he shifted to position himself beside me on the couch, on all fours, eyes fevered and bright.

"Your behaviour has been...confusing as of late," I said softly, draping the leash over my lap and crossing my legs, playing with a stray lock of hair, "You seem to want to please me, but time again, I find myself disappointed...why is that, pet?" Kurama bit his lip and sat back on his heels, wincing as the position pressed the toy further inside of him, "Your pet is afraid of angering you, Master...my fear has led me to disappoint. I don't mean to..." I smiled softly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, "I know you didn't fox...but I need to punish you."

Bowing his head, he crawled off the couch and knelt at my feet, bowing to press his forehead to the floor, "Please teach me to be a good pet..."

I tugged him closer, bringing him to rest his head on my thigh. Soft purrs reached my ear and pale fingers began to undo my belts. A pink tongue sneaked out to wet his lips, wrapping them around the head of my member and suckling softly, bringing it to attention. He looked up at me, absinthe eyes rimmed with gold, shadows flickering over his features. Long lashes brushed his cheekbones as he ducked down, taking me deeper in his throat. Opening his legs, adjusting so his faux tail trailed on the floor behind him. Kurama truely made a beautiful whore...

I let the heat of his mouth bring me to a full erection before pushing his forehead, forcing him back. Wet, swollen lips parted, tilting his head in confusion. High pitched whining, rubbing his head against my shins and feet.

"...Good boy."

He smiled softly, sitting back on his heels with his palms pressed on the floor between his knees.

I stood, plucking a small, black goblet off an end-table as I did so. Kurama lifted a hand as if to follow, then set it back on the floor, brow furrowing in his indecisiveness. Without turning to look at him, I kept walking, "Kurama. Come." I could hear his palms and knees brushing against the stone floor, the excited pounding of his heart against his ribcage. The kitchenette was equally as dim, lit by lampweeds I had allowed my pet to install when this arrangement had first been made. He curled up in his usual corner as I opened cabinets, throwing Makaian vegetables and meats into a pan to fry. Cocking his head, he made a questioning noise in his throat. I glanced sideways to see him push a silver bowl toward me with his nose, lowering his upper body submissively. "Yes, yes," I smiled and scratched his ear, "If you're good, I will feed you tonight."

He opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, deciding to save his question for later. He stayed next to me as I finished cooking, then I looked down at him as I turned the heat off. "Up, fox." Slowly, he stood up on his knees, bowing his head and shoulders; being taller than me made him highly uncomfortable, had told me once it threw off his sense of my dominance. "Under the table." Swallowing, he pressed his palms into the smooth tile. His hole was beautifully stretched, twitching with anticipation against the toy.

"...Master?"

"Hm?" Absently, I stroked his backside, trailing my nails along the welts and smirking as he hissed.

"Have I displeased you again?"

"No," I smiled, "I am merely giving you a chance to earn the meal you requested." He nodded, staying on his hands and knees, "Thank you, Master."

"Tell me, fox," I leaned against the counter, knowing he could not see me from above my waist; his fear was sharp and metallic, "Did you notice anything different about your tail today?" Confused, he shook his head.

"Hm. Interesting." Slowly, I pulled the drawer open, tapping the black dial-remote I had put there that morning, "I'll make you a deal...If you can avoid cumming until I am finished, you may eat what I have prepared for us. Sound fair?" He smiled a little, brow still raised a tiny bit, "Yes...Sir?" "Very good."

I snapped the dial onto 4 and watched his mouth open, the plug buzzing happily inside of him, "Nnn! Mast-aah!" He panted, open mouthed. I smiled, "There, isn't that better?"

I turned back to the pan, turning the heat down to prolongue the cooking time. "What do you think of your tail? Do you like the new addition?"

"Yes...Master...Thank you...? Ah-"

"This remote goes up to twelve...we'll see if you can make it to that level."

The vibrations echoed against the floor, and after turning the heat down, I sat at the table, pretending Kurama wasn't underneath it with a painful erection.

Level 6.

I boiled water for tea, set a bowl of water in front of him.

I jumped it up to level 8 and I could see his pupils engulf the color in his eyes. His eyes watered and he tilted his hips to relieve some of the pressure. "Ah-ah! Sit," I admonished. He whined, sitting back down and making a noise not far from laughter as he forced the toy deeper.

"I need to-please?"

"Almost done, pretty fox...you can do it."

I stroked his ears, truely wondering if he could conform to my request. But the caressing of the sensitive appendages pushed him over the edge. "No-!"

He flushed as he looked down at the stain he made, "I'm...sorry," Kurama mumbled, "I..."

Kurama's breath evened out as I shut the plug off, slipping the control into my pocket and filling two bowls with food. "Tell you what," I looked over my shoulder, "You have been very good lately, and did very well with the new toy. I'm sure you can learn to control yourself." I set one bowl against the cabinets, crossing the kitchen to take my previous seat back. "Go. Eat." I stroked his damn bangs, combing my fingers through his hair.

"...Master is very generous...thank you," he stalked over to his bowl, bending to grip a piece of rabbit with his teeth. He ate with his hands pressed neatly to the side of the bowls, knees slightly spread to allow me a perfect view of his stuffed hole. He made a very appetizing spectacle...

He stretched himself out at the foot of my bed as I settled back against my pillows, one of our books balanced in my hand. Smiling, Kurama rested his cheek against my shins, "What time will you be leaving for patrol tomorrow, Master?"

"Early," I sighed, turning the page and rolling my eyes, "For some reason, my boss thinks I'm a morning person..."

"Pity," he stretched out, cracking his shoulders and knuckles, "I was hoping to keep Master in a good mood this weekend." He kissed my ankle and lightly stroked the veins there, his long hair tickling the tops of my feet. "Fox," I said in warning, trying not to laugh, "What are you doing?"

"You'll be stressed tomorrow," Kurama said softly, "I want you to be relaxed tonight." He slowly massaged my ankles and the soles of my feet, a happy sigh escaping my lips.

"Ahhh...good boy," I stroked the soft fur of his play-tail, "Good pet..."

He purred happily.

END THIS LITERALLY TOOK ME ALL DAY TO WRITE...Like 5 hours.


End file.
